The present invention relates to a wristwatch having a watchband consisting of a single part, the free ends of which can be connected together by means of a buckle and which can be connected to the bottom region of the watchcase in detachable manner.
It is known in such a wristwatch to develop the case in two parts in such a manner that there is a separation between a part of the case bearing the crystal and a bottom part. The middle of the single part watchband is placed between the upper part of the case and the bottom part and the two parts of the case are attached to each other, clamping the watchband between them. The attachment is effected by means of pins which extend from the bottom part in the direction towards the other part of the case and which can be inserted with a force-fit into corresponding holes in the upper part of the case.
In order to change the watchband it is then always necessary to take the watchcase apart, which a special pulloff device is required. In this form of connection, damage, such as scratching of the case is unavoidable.